


原来咫尺

by McCombs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCombs/pseuds/McCombs





	1. Chapter 1

小镇的私人影院不算特别大，24小时营业。  
进门的时候前台小姐姐困得上眼皮打下眼皮，也没注意到来人是大明星，收了款，睡眼迷蒙的给两个人指了指房间方向，就趴在桌子上睡着了。  
两个人定的房间不算特别大，对面是一块屏，身下是一张钴蓝色的菱格沙发。叶迩拿着遥控板选片子的时候还很紧张，面对眼花缭乱的片子难以抉择，各个国家，各个导演，应有尽有，当时夏近在他身后擦着有些淋湿的头发，看他这么选择困难，直接靠过来，勾他的遥控板，选了伯格曼。  
叶迩按住他，很正经，“别选文艺片，我硬不起来。”  
他想着每次自慰那全套的设备，生怕自己兴奋不了败夏近的兴。  
夏近却自然的亲了他的脸一下，说，“没关系，等会儿我帮你。”  
夏近选的是《第七封印》，一部上世纪60年代的黑白老片，瑞典语和拉丁语。  
他们熄了灯，齐齐倒在大沙发上，先是看了一会儿。不绚烂的电影屏看起来有些单调，过于夸张古怪的服化道和古怪晦涩的台词，有点让现代人摸不到头脑，叶迩本来还想着别丢人，至少开头看看明白，也省的夏近问自己的时候说不出来，谁知道夏近好像比他还急，五分钟都没挺住，灼热的呼吸就已经缓缓贴了过来。  
夏近的手最先在叶迩的身体上着陆。  
他没有急着剥他的衣服，而是隔着薄薄的、半湿的布料，在黑暗里窸窸窣窣的摸索，那抚摸很耐心细致，夏近靠过来咬叶迩的脖子，像是嗅着地盘的狼狗，磨着皮肉的咬法，而一双手，就徐徐向下，从锁骨到叶迩的下腹，轻柔而无耻的揉他。  
叶迩却耐不得夏近的轻拢慢捻，搂住身上人的脖子，麻利的翻身上位，光影的变幻，他挡住身后的亮得发白的屏幕，然后上身又义无反顾的俯下，唇舌直接侵入了夏近的口腔。  
他们是从这个节点开始激烈的。  
叶迩的急躁的节奏明显让夏近有些不满，他像是要在床上宣誓主权的幼兽，掐着着叶迩的后颈就把人按回了沙发上，然后，他整个重量都压在了叶迩的身上，热气吹到他的脸上，从嘴唇往下开始啃咬他的下颌和脖子。  
再之后，是疯狂的接吻、翻滚、倾轧、碾压。  
两个人的喘息却越来越快，呻吟越来越大，他们在宽敞的蓝丝绒沙发上，杂乱无章的抱着彼此，恬不知耻的摆荡摩擦——明明衣衫未脱，两个人已然亢奋，下体激动的相互顶着、硌着，好像隔靴搔痒已然如肌肤相亲，粗暴的激起一阵阵的酥麻战栗。  
像榫和卯一样。  
两具寂寞的身体，你上我下、你下我上的纠缠撕扯，拼命的、想要咬合。

·

叶迩都没想到自己能这么激动，激动得整个人都在发抖。  
他身上用过了太多工具，太多的情趣用品，他约过的炮，玩过的把戏，身经百战到，有人伏在他身上卖力，他甚至想笑。可那些澎湃的欲望，忽然在夏近压过来的时候，在身体的某个隐秘的角落开启，一瞬间就将他锁紧的身体解开，让他始料不及的勃起。  
“等……等一等！”  
快感是瞬间涌上来的，前端冒出了粘液，叶迩明显感觉到自己的裤子湿了。他惶然的用力的推他，想要让夏近停一下，可是夏近却像听不到一样，压着他一半的身子，变本加厉的板着他的膝弯，让他对着荧幕，两腿打开。  
“你射，你直接射出来！”  
射你妈！叶迩想骂，声未成声，先逼出一段剧烈的呻吟。  
他整个身体控制不住的想逃，波澜起伏地挣动，夏近却用手臂强横的箍紧了他，隔着半湿的牛仔裤，耍着花活儿，无耻的揉捏他的裤裆，弹压住他每一次反射般的挺动。  
“叶迩，我这几次每看你穿得体体面面，严严实实的，我就想扒你的衣服。”  
叶迩的大腿肌肉开始收缩。  
没有润滑液，没有按摩棒，甚至没有直接的触碰，他无望地抬高了臀部，两股战战， 要死了一样，追着夏近的动作，抬着胯下往他的手里送。  
“我脑子里想着的，全是五年前，你在我床上几天不穿衣服的样子，我插着你下面的样子……”  
“别！……别停！”  
叶迩声音猛地走高。  
他要射了，他真的要射了，这高潮那么快，急剧地就要攀上顶峰。  
夏近却手上一松，一下子慢了节奏。  
“唔！”  
还差一步的感觉要把叶迩逼疯了，他挣开夏近扣着他的手，喘着气摸索下去，像夏近一样，隔着裤子开始快速的自渎——可是不对，感觉不对，他粗暴的揉弄，却总觉得差些什么。  
他扯开自己歪斜的领口，衬衫纽扣四散的迸开，他烦躁而凶狠抱住身边的人，脸埋在他的脖颈里，另一只手给自己飞快的打，焦渴的、一声一声的叫，叫夏近的名字。  
“快……快点！帮、帮我……帮帮我……！”  
他最终是在夏近手里被送上的高潮。  
一只干燥的手，隔着牛仔布料、金属拉链，让他射在了自己的裤子里。  
顶峰的时候，他极疼痛的叫喊了一声，紧接着，受过伤的左腿猛地一个尖锐的抽筋，让他半具身子失衡的跌在了沙发上。他在高潮中满眼是泪，窒息一般绷紧全身，抽筋的腿动弹不得，另一条卸了力，无力的蹬着两下垫子，然后承受不住一样歪在一边，只剩一具身子像待死的、搁浅的鱼一般，在一波波的余韵中弹动、震颤。

·

那天他们做了很久。  
从穿着衣服到光着身子，从有些粗暴的指交到缠绵缱绻的鱼水之欢。  
欲望是最有权势的暴君，他们的理智退避一旁，俯首称臣。  
夏近整整两个小时都严丝合缝的抱着叶迩，生吞活剥的吻他，他让他坐在他身上转体，听叶迩在激烈的贯穿里悲鸣。最后叶迩求饶，一遍一遍的说，“疼！夏近，轻一点！疼……”  
夏近扣住他的手，把他推在沙发上，让他四脚着地，像上一条狗一样上他。  
然后问，“很疼？”  
叶迩声音都模糊了，“疼，好疼……”  
夏近提住他的腰，搂紧他，“可我忍不住，我也好疼……”

·

他觉得他们还没有确认关系，这样上床不太对。  
可是叶迩给了他一个残酷的选项，暗示他如果不这样上床，他连让他靠近的机会都不想给。  
这个人有这么冷这么硬的心，他从他怀里出去，他手里还残存这他的温度，他就已经可以转头对他说，“你可不可以不要问我这样的问题？两个人糊涂一点，不好吗？”他陪他唱不负责任的情歌，陪他上不负责任的床，也不打算对他们的感情负一点的责。  
夏近憎恶这样的关系，憎恶沦陷在叶迩身体里的自己。  
这个让他疯狂眷恋的人，这个处处缺点、庸俗又轻浮的人，这个落在他眼里他能数落出一天一夜的不是的人，他有一丝机会能抓住他的时候，他发现自己根本控制不了自己。  
所以他的堡垒，不攻自破。  
所以他的原则，一退再退。  
清晨的时候，《第七封印》缓缓进入尾声，黑衣的死神不知所云的跳着舞蹈，夏近低头看着人事不知的叶迩，看着他被抽空，被打倒，被沥干，看着薄薄的衣服下，他脆弱的蜷起四肢。  
然后轻轻说，“Tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais ?”  
（叶迩，我很想你，你知道吗？）  
然后他困倦的伏在他身边，静静的、可望不可即的，睡在了一旁。


	2. Chapter 37

凌晨三点多的时候，巴黎的天还没亮，叶迩朦朦胧胧地醒了。屋里没有开空调，虽然照比白天凉爽很多，但还是热，大开的窗子吝啬地送来一缕凉风，还没体会出个滋味儿就消散了。  
叶迩一动，身后人也动了，手搭过来，低声问他，“渴吗？”  
他还没睡醒，迷蒙的“嗯”了一声，没动，然后听着身后人起身拿了水，递过来，他懒懒地抬了抬身子，就着他的手喝了一口，又倒回床上。  
“现在几点了？”  
“三点了。”  
“你怎么醒这么早。”  
“我回来就陪着你睡，睡饱了，醒好久了。”  
叶迩飞机上没睡，生怕倒不回时差，结果一进夏近的房间扒了自己的衣服，倒头就着了，夏近无聊，就这么陪他一起睡了。  
夏近靠过来，热热的呼吸喷在叶迩的脖子上，像要和伴侣亲热的猫科动物，脸蹭着叶迩的脸和脖子，嘴唇擦过他的面颊和嘴唇，痴痴地亲他。屋里没开灯，漆黑一片，因为看不到，感官倒是清楚明白，夏近一只手爬上叶迩的身子慢慢地摸，掐着他的胸口，然后慢慢往下。  
两个人侧躺着，夏近下面翘起来，顶着叶迩的屁股，叶迩被他被摸得有点了感觉，猫儿一样发出舒服的呼呼声。  
“做吗？”夏近问他。  
叶迩含含糊糊地“嗯”了一声。  
漆黑的夜里，两个人靠在一起就有汗意，黏黏腻腻的，但是又舍不得放开。夏近追着亲叶迩，舌头伸进他嘴里，吞咽着他的唾沫，卷着他的舌头咂咂的响，夏近的手臂往下，在叶迩赤条条的大腿间被用力夹住，夏近一时进不得，只能费力地推动手指往后面摸索，叶迩鼻尖沁出一层汗来，喉结滚了又滚，挤出低哑破碎的声音。  
“耳朵……你放松，别夹。”  
夏近硬得不行，在他脸上又亲又嗦，带着点不得入门的急躁，叶迩憋着一口气，泪眼朦胧的叫，后来姿势实在不方便，夏近翻了个身，按倒叶迩，爬上他的背，掰开他的一条腿就慢慢地顶了进去。  
刚一进去，两个人都忍不住叫了一声，身上一下子跟水洗了一样，全是汗。夏近全身都压在叶迩身上，叶迩动不了，只能趴在床上任身上人一下一下地厮磨顶撞，叶迩的后面逐渐濡湿，是汗也是真的动情，他舒服得全身都麻了，夏近攮他一下，他就叫一声，后来越叫越响，越叫越缠绵，直透不过气来，像要被被缠死在这蛛网一样灼热的情欲之中。  
等两人云收雨散时，天已微亮，透过窗子看得清埃菲尔的塔尖。  
夏近从叶迩的身子里恋恋不舍地退出来，抽出床头的纸巾帮叶迩擦下面，低声问他，“洗澡吗？”  
叶迩被折腾一圈，睡意又上来了，脸埋在亚麻床单里，动不了一样，轻轻晃了下头表示拒绝。  
夏近贴着他耳朵问他，“那抱你去呢？”  
叶迩怕痒地躲了一下，嗫嚅一声，“不想动。”  
叶迩屁股下面的床单湿了大半，斑斑驳驳的全是印渍，叶迩消停了没几分钟，身上的汗黏嗒嗒地散了，就觉出身下的床单被两人的体温沤得溽热，他难受，懒得像只的猫，闭着眼，四脚并用地爬起来，去抱夏近的脖子，在他耳边嘟囔，让他挪个地方。


	3. 40-43

叶迩酒劲儿上来了。  
他撑着盥洗台，嫌弃地拨弄着酒店的小包装用品，没办法，他自己的洗漱用品都在夏近房里，他屋子里的行李箱，也就还塞着两件衣服和他几件小玩具。  
叶迩胡乱地洗漱了一番，仰面躺回床上。  
说来，到巴黎这些天，他还没在这张床上躺过，他内心里抗拒，觉得被单不干净，但是又有些忍不住，下意识的就去夹被，簌簌地在床上蹭。  
一连几日的纵欲，让叶迩入夜就敏感得厉害，酒精的刺激下他更是浑身发烫，叶迩烦躁地翻了几个身，最后还是挣扎着爬起来，赤脚下地去行李箱里找东西。  
他身上只套着一件宽大的白T，蹲在行李箱边上，那T恤领口一下子开得老大，几乎露出肩膀，叶迩手上毛躁，翻出阳|具来，随便涂了点润滑，就迫不及待的往后面塞。那阳|具是后面是可以固定的款式，叶迩被身体里那股劲儿逼急了眼，也不知道自己怎么想的，背靠着大床，抵住床脚，就直接抬起腰，一下一下的、用力往后撞。  
野蛮的插入让叶迩浑身发抖，他跪伏在地上，粗糙劣质的纤维地毯上满是灰尘，沾得他身上一片刺痒。那一刻他渴得发疯，眼眶发红，焦灼的几乎要流下泪来。

·

叶迩不知道那天晚上自己是怎么结束的。  
高潮迟迟不来，他只能不断揉搓自己的乳头，撸动自己下体，身后更是要把自己捅穿一样疯狂的凿入阳具——他一时大汗淋漓，一时又冷汗涔涔，因为动作太快，小腹流窜过一阵尖锐的疼痛，整个人都在承受不住的颤抖。  
叶迩从来擅长排遣寂寞，可在那一刻他是承认的：他需要一个活生生的人。一个有温度、有力度的人。一个可以在这个时候用力地把他勒在怀里，不断的抚摸他疼痛的四肢，低声对他说“看着我，看着我”的人。  
叶迩佝偻着身子，无计可施的叫，有那么一瞬间，他低声绝望地嘶喊夏近的名字，好像这个人如果真的在他眼前，他爬都要爬到他的脚边。  
最后他累到瘫倒，浑身黏腻地倒在了地毯上，灰尘被他砸得翻动，叶迩神志不清中想着：我就躺一会儿，一小会儿，等下就爬起来去洗澡……

·

叶迩还真的只躺了十几分钟。  
因为太扎了，他迷糊了一下就挣扎着爬了起来，去浴室飞快的洗刷了一下，然后就扶着墙，脚步虚软的回床上继续睡。他是真累，一沾枕头就昏天黑地，整个人脑子都像被人掏空了一样，不知道几点的时候，叶迩朦胧间听到外面有人敲门，那门声不大，敲得像是想让他开、又怕把他吵醒一样，温温柔柔又锲而不舍，简直缠死个人。  
叶迩本来连说话的力气都没有，但是架不住被那不停的敲门声弄烦了，他憋着一口气，积蓄着，积蓄着，最后猛地大喊一声，“谁啊？！”  
那敲门声被他的怒吼吓到，惊恐的戛然而止，过了能有一秒，夏近凄风苦雨的声音不太清楚的传过来，他说，“耳朵，我屋里有蚊子咬我……”  
叶迩：“……”  
这就是要进来睡的意思了。  
叶迩感觉自己眼睛都睁不开了，胡乱地穿上内裤，套上T恤还要踩着步子去开门。  
门一开，夏近就迫不及待的挤了进来，他抱着枕头，身上有明显的欧珑橘子的前调香味，一副生怕叶迩把他赶出去的样子。只是夏近这人好烦人，前脚进屋，后脚就轻轻皱了一下眉，咕哝道，“你屋里这什么味儿啊……”  
他话说一半，猛地看了叶迩一眼，闭了嘴。  
叶迩真的困，不想理他，摸索到空调的遥控，关上，开了窗，然后管也不管夏近的把自己扔进床铺里，睡觉。  
夏近茫茫然地上床，心里也不知道是什么感觉。  
夏近有个毛病，就是他害怕晚上吹空调，只要吹一宿，第二天准保会说不出话来。他大学住寝室的时候，经常半夜昏昏沉沉的和室友开启遥控器争夺战，他嗓子痛就去关，关了一会儿温度上来，室友再抢来遥控器打开——总之睡个觉就很累，一晚折腾几轮，夏天的夜才能勉强过去。  
连歆说过夏近这个，说他这习惯在夏天简直就是谋杀。  
最后下结论，道：“谁能忍你？”  
夏近当时少年心性，直接怼：谁用他们忍我？我又不必和他们分枕席。  
他有终生怀念的某年夏天，也有认真深爱过的某个人。  
那个人陪他熬过一整个没有空调和风扇的夏天，陪他挣扎地走过灼热深沉的黑夜，他们无数次的摊在一张床上，默默地交叠着躯体，像夏日里两簇被打湿的萤火飞虫，收声敛翅，氤氲在汗水淋漓的夏天。

·

黑暗里，夏近伸出手，轻轻放在叶迩沁凉细腻的大腿上摩挲，少年人手心干燥滚烫，热得惊心，叶迩倦意围拢，还是被灼得一激灵，小声埋怨的一句，“干嘛呀……”  
夏近靠过来，把吻贴上他的耳朵和脖子，“让我来一次……就一次。”  
他登堂入室，进门前原本想的是划跪道歉，可是这夏天的凌晨气氛实在太好了，叶迩没有撵他，混混沌沌、懒懒散散的，好像也想把几个小时前的争吵冲突这么轻轻的含糊带过。  
夏近缠上来，带着不由分说的腻人劲儿，叶迩闭着眼，胡乱地亲了他几口，嘟嘟囔囔，“这都几点了，你都不困的？”  
夏近坐起来把叶迩的T恤卷上去，手放在他身上，肉贴着肉，“累一点我就困了……不然总想，想得我睡不着……”说着也不等叶迩同意，板着他的两条腿分开，托着他的腰一扯，坚硬的下|体和他重重的撞在一起。  
“唔！”  
叶迩仰起脖子，忍不住喘了一声，感觉着夏近的手隔着一层布料，正用力的压着他的下|身三角地带，粗鲁地点着火，埋下一颗颗情|欲的种子。  
“所以你说有蚊子……是骗人的？”  
叶迩蜷起脚趾，声音不稳，就这么一会儿的功夫，他额头、腿窝、后背已经全是汗了。夏近动作麻利，把他内裤单脚褪下来，另一边就不管了任由它挂在脚踝上，然后急躁地伏下|身来，低头给他口交。  
“没有骗……”他含着他，含糊不清的否认。  
他抬头看他，那眼睛好亮。叶迩惊心动魄地想：是不是当明星的都有这样夺魂摄魄的眼睛？那眼神在黑暗里那么灼热，那么大胆，毫不避讳的，写满了清清楚楚的征服和情|欲。  
那一刻，叶迩看着他，几乎心生怯意。  
他嘴上磕绊，话也不过脑子，问，“没有骗……那蚊子咬你哪了？”  
夏近觉得他这问题好生扫兴，张开嘴吐出他湿漉漉的性|器，不满的哼了一声，嘀咕“你怎么这么讨厌啊？”说着复又低下头去，用嘴唇在他颜色干净的头部用力一抿，在顶端重重地嘬了一口。  
“操！”  
叶迩像被人凌空打了一鞭子，骂了一句脏话立刻投降，夏近却不依不饶，两手握着他的要害，舌尖冲着尿|道|口就往里顶，叶迩浑身酥麻，吓得忙推拒他，迭声道，“别，你别，我错了还不行……我睡前喝了好多酒，等会儿一激动再尿出来……”  
他在夏近床上走得一直是保守路线，还没考虑要跟他玩这么刺激的。  
夏近的眼睛却明显亮了，也不口了，直起腰跪在他腿间，姿势浑似床尾跪了只大型的德国狼犬，认真的问他，“那你想上厕所吗？”  
话里话外，都带着意有所指的荒唐意思。  
叶迩本来半撑身子，听他这么说，一个腰软直接跌了回去，他脑子里未成年的夏近根深蒂固，跟他谈论这个话题，他总觉得不可理喻，忍不住拿胳膊挡住脸，羞愤地骂他，说“夏近你怎么回事啊，你还想看我尿在床上吗……”

·

五年前他也爱拿这样的话挤兑他。  
这取笑在床上，也在床下，夏近那时候特别喜欢给他口，有瘾一样，经常扒了他的裤子，掂着他的东西就又舔又吮，留恋不已。他给他做深喉，有时候被噎住，大股的口水从他的口中流出来，温热的液体就缓慢而折磨地淌过叶迩的下体，然后湿淋淋漫过他的身后，黏糊糊的粘在他们莫兰迪色的床垫上。  
那少年人谨慎而饕餮样子，叶迩一直想笑。他也真的笑了，用他那个推己及人的脑子，想还没见过哪个青瓜蛋子喜欢给人口交的，应该都是觉得难看觉得适应不了才对啊，说着还故意又敞开了些腿，取笑问他：“哥哥的就有这么好吃吗？”  
当时的夏近肉眼可见的瑟缩了一下。  
长发贴着他汗湿的脸，一缕一缕地耷下来。  
然后他抬头，羞涩而慌张地看着他，活像个受惊的兔子，他不是在害怕别的，他只是害怕自己的姿势不雅观，害怕叶迩窥见自己对他那份邪恶的贪婪——可当年的叶迩不懂他，他就像个没心没肺的妖精，狐狸眼笑得眯了起来，赤着一具身子在床上不要脸地哈哈大笑，笑得整个人波澜起伏，笑得整张床都在颤着抖动。

·

“可是我想看。”  
如今旧事重演，本该是叶迩一招制敌。夏近却强硬地拉下他的胳膊，死死盯进他的眼睛，重复一遍，“我想看……”  
那语气好真诚，没有慌乱，只有温柔和野蛮。他直白道，“你什么样子我都想看……我想看你失禁，想看你尿在我手里……”  
叶迩本来就被他弄得浑身悸动，哪里还听得这样的话。  
他克制地吐息了一口气，感觉自己真要憋不住了，麻利地拨开夏近下床，想用百米冲刺的速度先去趟洗手间再说。谁道夏近真不是说说玩的，他捞过他，拦腰就把人拖了回来，“跑什么……”他炙热的胸膛贴着叶迩汗湿的背，着了火了一样，一手把他锁在怀里，一手手掌揉按他饱胀的小腹——可能夏近也知道会被拒，所以他用了他最温柔的语气，温柔得就要把人浇化。然后不要脸地说，“……别躲，我能让你射出来……很舒服的，咱们试试……”

·

叶迩被他锁着，不断拍打着他的小臂，很不甘心地负隅顽抗，“这样……我去趟洗手间，我回来骑你身上给你做全套怎么样？”  
夏近搂着叶迩的腰往床上拖，亲吻一个一个烙在他后颈上，“不怎么样。”  
怀里的必经是个大活人，夏近搬着他往后退，没注意好距离在床脚绊了一下，一个后仰直接搂着人摔进了床上，两个人手忙脚乱，这一摔一硌好不狼狈，叶迩感觉膀胱里那点尿意差点没直接墩出来。夏近被他砸得够呛，机会难得，叶迩赶紧使个巧劲儿从夏近怀里挣脱，鲤鱼打挺一般翻身，爬着去够床头柜上的领带。  
“你干嘛？”  
夏近警觉地去抓他脚踝，要把人拖回来，叶迩早有防备地踢了他一脚，拿了东西直接翻身压住夏近，“凶什么？这么霸道？”  
叶迩动作很快，一边跟他调情一边抓着夏近的手腕想把他绑上——那是条细领带，平时风大一点都打脸的那种，黑颜色，材料很韧，最适合绑手——叶迩想法挺好，手速也快，就只是没有合理计算俩人力气差距，小崽子一夕长大劲儿很大力很凶，叶迩的领带明明都缠上夏近俩腕子了，结果夏近一挣，又让他生生逃脱了一只，还反握住他手臂——  
然后，夏近也不说话，就勾起嘴角看他。  
眼神活像得手的猎人正在打量一只狐狸——  
叶迩十分尴尬，原本的先下手为强，搞得他只好陪笑。  
他用那只还有自由的右手开始色情地在夏近的胸膛上按压，轻重有致的一只手，顺着肌肉纹理缓缓向下，下身两腿撑了一下，退开点，调整了番位置，再认命一样沉着身子坐下。夏近也配合，略竖起双腿，让叶迩跨坐着，贴着他大腿根儿在他小腹落稳，阴茎就灼热地硌在他的股沟上，全无设防地楔齿般贴合。  
叶迩被这一蹭烫得直哆嗦，身后潮湿的软肉下意识地就开阖了一下，而底下那血脉贲张的东西宛如活物一样，触感鲜明地又长了几分，生机勃勃地顶住他。  
“嘶……”  
叶迩倒吸一口气，汗涔涔地贴在脸上，感觉就要坐不住了，“……这么硬？”  
夏近也要被叶迩折磨疯了，他体脂率很低，一动|情就全身泛红，只能委屈地埋怨，“没法不硬啊哥，你太湿了……”明明还没有扩张过，但夏近明显感觉到叶迩的后面已经软腻到不像话了，甚至俩人的交界处，根本就是有体液正顺着叶迩的身体正往下淌。  
屋子里充满了闷炙的情|欲气息，夏近本能地颠了颠叶迩，扯开缠着的黑色领带，两手抓着叶迩的湿滑的胯骨就前后用力地摇摆，“……哥，别闹了，让我进去。”  
叶迩知道夏近就要忍不住了，他其实也忍不住了，他性|器头部已经流出液体，后面更是争先恐后地想绞入粗硬的肉块，要在平时，俩人已经真刀真枪，一步到胃了，可是他今天心里不太痛快，不想让夏近这么轻易的如愿，也不想让自己这么轻易的如愿。  
他斤斤计较着，提要求，“你让我绑一次，我让你上。”  
都这个时候了，夏近哪里有不同意的，他痛快地把两手伸了过去，乖乖受缚，唯一一点反抗就只是，“轻点绑，明天拍戏不能留印子。”  
“放心。”叶迩并不如何用力，简单迅速地缠绕四圈，在中间收紧。  
这只是初级的手腕捆绑，夏近却还是苦涩一笑，轻声问，“你是不是和很多人玩过这个？”  
叶迩权当听不见，将他的两手推到头顶，好奇地问，“你居然不怕我把你绑上就跑了。”  
夏近的身材过于美好，柔软、矫健，说是完美躯体也不为过，叶迩摸着他汗意的肌肤，留恋不去。夏近一副受制于人且不打算反抗的样子，反问他，“所以看在我这么有诚意的份儿上，等会儿能对我好一点吗？”  
叶迩没有说话。  
他轻轻地一个探身，从床头柜捞过他睡前没喝完的那支葡萄酒，浑不在意地拔开瓶塞，扔在地上——空气中顿时弥漫起香甜的红酒味儿，叶迩仰起细长的脖颈，直接干了——他喝得急，猩红的酒液就蜿蜒着从他的下颌滑下，淌过他的胸膛，流下一行淫|靡的痕迹。  
等瓶里不留一滴酒液，他说随手把就凭抛掷在地上，居高临下地问夏近，“一整瓶酒。保证不让你失望，行吗？”

·

叶迩的身子在发热。  
酒精的刺激下，他比刚才还热。  
汗水将他的头发打湿，顺着发梢滴落下来，溅落在彼此的皮肤上，夏近艰难地睁开眼，感觉那汗水落进了他的眼睛里，他想伸手揉，却动弹不得，只留下刺痛般的酸涩。  
叶迩真刀实枪的坐下去的时候，夏近被他包裹吮吸着，感觉自己就要死了过去。  
身上人没有用润滑液，就直接凭着体|液往下坐，他是真的湿，像发水了一样，刚进去的时候，只是破开一个入口，多余的液体就争先恐后地从交接处往下滑，叶迩抽搐着小腹，艰难万分地容纳他，夏近硬到不行，看着他叫，看着他一边叫一边露出那种爽快又痛苦的表情。  
叶迩难得配合，夏近还以为今晚不会再出什么幺蛾子了，谁知等他坐到了深处，夏近抬起上身，猛地挣扎起来，喝问，“你里面塞了什么东西？”

·

拥挤的后穴里有明显的异物。  
夏近抵了进去才感觉出来，硬硬的一个，就塞在肉腔的最深处。  
叶迩笑了一下，他撑着他的胸膛，说，“玩具啊……刺激嚒？”  
说着捞起床上的手机随手按了按，那里面的东西猛地动了，这刺激太狠，夏近闷哼一声，感觉那玩意儿正抵着他的龟头软肉震动，差点搞得他直接射出来。叶迩同样受不了地弯下腰来，下面猛地涌了一大滩水来。  
“耳朵你疯了吗？”  
夏近不可理喻，挣扎着两只手，只想骂他，“我不在你就塞着这玩意儿睡觉？”  
这不是自虐，这简直是自残。  
黏腻的汗水爬满他们的全身，叶迩也不知道较着什么劲儿，他脸色坨红，喝醉了一样，适应了一阵便直起身子，用自己湿得一片狼藉的大腿蹭他的腰侧，轻轻反问，“那不然呢？”  
空气里满是甜腥淫秽的味道，他张着腿，情不自禁的扭动身体，像是一只困在情欲沼泽里的鹤。  
那天到后来，叶迩就按着夏近的心脏，放荡不羁的抖腰。  
他不堪入耳的呻吟声密密咂咂地将整个房间填满，跳|蛋在他的身体里颤动不休，衔连着两人交合的部位，摩擦发出让人羞耻的水声，“滋滋”的在室内回荡。叶迩暴露在空气中的性器激动地挺立着，他上下挺动的时候，阳|具就啪啪地打在夏近小腹上，溅出一滩又一滩的前液，像一首激狂的歌——那不是往常夏近主导的文雅的性|事，叶迩在他身上，凶狠疯狂得几乎要以命相搏。

·

这要是叶迩其他床伴，叶迩这么骑在他们身上，那肯定早就爽得翻出白眼了。  
可肉体的极乐之外，夏近的脑子里总有一小片意识孜孜不倦地提醒着他，跟他说耳朵现在并不舒服——他内心骚乱，手臂上青筋暴起，不断挣动着两个手腕。领带把他的皮肤勒出一道道淤痕，徒劳无功地，他根本解不开，最后只能一边喘息一边费力地托着叶迩的身子，对他喊，“耳朵！你停一下，停一下，看看我！”  
情|欲让他们的脸开始扭曲，其实做到这个地步都有点停不下来的意思，夏近无法，自暴自弃地往上顶，不知道顶到了哪里，叶迩猝不及防的惊叫一声，被激得猛地向上攒去。  
夏近不敢压他，害怕这人就要钉死在自己身上，只能猛地迎面坐了起来，用被领带绑紧的手腕环住叶迩的脖子，将他按倒在柔软床铺上，重重地把他抱进怀里。

·

叶迩是真的醉了。  
他的小腹因为刺激而不停的抽搐着，做爱做到几乎失去知觉，这么一停，他整个人也有点不清醒，虾子一般，手脚都忍不出蜷缩起来。  
夏近不敢再动他，大猫一样去亲他的脸，脸蹭在他的脸上，舌头伸进他嘴里舔他。  
叶迩本能地轻轻回应他，睁着眼，眼角通红，仿佛大哭过一场。过了一会儿，他喉头动了一下，夏近察觉到了，立马退开，然后就听叶迩含着一口气，执拗地开口。  
说，“你为什么要跟别人那么说我啊……？”  
他赤裸地躺在他身下，莹白如玉的躯体，声音饱蘸哭腔，那么的委屈。  
夏近鼻子一酸，感觉自己就像被人抽了一耳光一样，他慌乱地想抱抱他，想说那不是他说的，可是他张口结舌，竟然一时什么都没说出来，只能手足无措地压紧他，渡给他一个浓烈的亲吻——那是连呼吸都能掐断的深吻，像要把人吻死一般，充满缠绕的窒息感，让人几乎透不过气来。  
其实夏近也不能理解，为什么这个人要误会他这件事，他这么珍视他，对他有一千一万个小心，这怎么可能还会误会？他无计可施地含住叶迩的嘴唇，拿手腕蹭他，语气百转千回，“耳朵，给我解开……我来抱你。”

·

酷暑难耐，夜晚也热得张牙舞爪。  
两个人歪歪扭扭地纠缠在一起，在闷热到六神无主的夏天里，有一种接近死亡一般的盛放。夏近解开了领带，第一件事就退出来，粗暴的扯出叶迩身体里那弹跳不止的东西，直接甩在地上。  
叶迩内壁抽搐绞紧，含吸住了似的，在床上忍不住地吟|叫，太过刺激的感觉，让他窒闷的空气里鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来，而那跳|蛋沾满了他的体液，被扔在地毯上仍在嗡嗡地跳个不止。  
巴黎夏天的夜晚是真的短，没到四点就开始蒙蒙地亮。  
夏近板着叶迩汗湿的大腿，叶迩到最后根本就是被他磨得喷了水儿，尿液精液就在床上胡乱迸射，一具身子骨酥肉烂，简直要滩成一团烂泥。夏近也没好到哪里去，这性事时间拖得太长，长到混乱而慌张，像没有明天一样，他们狼狈不堪地倒在床上的时候，仿佛已经死过了一次。  
可是……痛快淋漓。  
这夏天的美妙尽兴的欢爱情事，让人掏空自己，却也满足无比，昼思夜梦，仿佛是永不倦怠的爱情。


End file.
